Uma Visita Inesperada
by Corintiano
Summary: Gendo iria passar o Natal sozinho mais uma vez. Mas certa visita fará com que ele mude seus planos...


**Uma Visita Inesperada**

_Neon Genesis Evangelion e seus personagens são de Hideaki Anno e da GAINAX._

* * *

Era de madrugada, Gendo estava em seu apartamento, ele passava mais um Natal sozinho. Desde _aquele ano_ ele começou a "comemorar" todo Natal sozinho, desde o ano que sua esposa envolveu-se "naquele experimento".

Ele estava deitado em sua cama, não conseguia dormir. Pensava em várias coisas, pensava na NERV, na SEELE, na Unidade – 01 e _em seu filho_.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com um barulho vindo da porta de sua casa, Gendo pensou em levantar-se e verificar o que aconteceu, mas acabou ficando em sua cama mesmo.

_- Deve ter sido apenas o vento_... – Pensou ele.

O Comandante abriu a gaveta do seu criado-mudo, nele havia apenas uma foto virada para baixo, sua arma, sua identificação da NERV e as chaves de seu carro.

Ele ouviu mais um barulho, desta vez, vindo de sua cozinha.

- Mas o que...?

Novamente ele escutou um barulho vindo de sua cozinha. Ele empunhou sua arma, calçou rapidamente seus chinelos e foi cautelosamente checar o que, _ou quem_, estava fazendo esses barulhos.

Chegando lá, Gendo teve uma das maiores surpresas em sua vida: Yui, sua esposa, ali estava encarando-o com uma expressão alegre em seu rosto. Parecia que ela não havia mudado, não envelhecera nada e ainda estava usando o mesmo jaleco _daquele dia_.

- Y-Yui... – Disse o Comandante, abraçando sua "falecida" esposa.

- Gendo, quanto tempo... – Disse ela, retribuindo o abraço.

Após terminarem o abraço, Gendo perguntou:

- Yui, mas como? – Ele fez uma breve pausa – Você está na...

- Não. – Ela o interrompeu – Eu estou bem aqui Gendo.

Ela começou a se aproximar dele.

- Gendo eu preciso falar com você... Sobre Shinji. – Ele nada respondeu – O que aconteceu com aquele homem que fazia de tudo por nosso filho?

Ele demorou um pouco para responder.

- Aquele homem não existe mais, Yui.

- Ele existe sim... – Ela pôs sua mão no peito dele – Ele existe bem aqui. Vamos, nosso filho precisa de você Gendo.

- Não tem mais como, ele não gosta mais de mim. – Ele abaixou sua cabeça, envergonhado – Não o culpo, eu o abandonei... Ele nunca vai me perdoar.

Yui tirou de seu bolso uma foto e a entregou a Gendo. Era uma foto relativamente antiga, nela estavam os três no parque, Shinji era bem pequeno ainda.

- Você pode ter magoado ele, mas o amor dele por você não se acabou. Você ainda pode reparar as coisas.

O Comandante continuou olhando a foto por algum tempo. Essa era uma época que ele era feliz, que todos eles eram felizes. Ele olharia a foto por mais tempo, mas Yui o interrompeu.

- Chegou à hora, eu tenho que ir. – Disse ela, indo em direção da porta do apartamento.

- O que? Ir para onde Yui?

- Adeus Gendo, cuide de nosso filho... – Ela abriu a porta – Shinji precisa de você.

Ao terminar a frase ela deixou o apartamento, fechando a porta em seguida.

- Yui, espere! -Gendo tentou segui-la, mas ao chegar ao lado de fora do apartamento, uma intensa luz começou a incidir em seus olhos, ele não teve outra escolha senão fechá-los.

_- Cuide de nosso filho..._

Gendo então finalmente abriu seus olhos e então percebeu que estava em seu quarto, deitado em sua cama.

- Foi tudo um sonho? – Ele pensou em deitar novamente sua cabeça no travesseiro, mas percebeu que algo estava em sua mão: Era a mesma foto que Yui lhe dera há alguns minutos atrás.

O Comandante começou a olhar a foto, olhando Shinji principalmente. Ele estava sorrindo, ele estava feliz.

_- Cuide de nosso filho..._

Ao lembrar-se dessas palavras, Gendo levantou-se e pegou as chaves de seu carro em seu criado-mudo.

_- É isso, eu vou cuidar de nosso filho, Yui! _– Pensou ele, enquanto saia do apartamento.

* * *

O apartamento de Misato era pura sujeira, para celebrar o Natal, Katsuragi abusara do álcool mais uma vez, deixando as latas e garrafas nos locais mais variados do apartamento. E como sempre sobrou para Shinji limpar tudo.

Porém três batidas na porta interromperam a limpeza de Shinji.

_- Mas quem será a essa hora?_ – Pensou Shinji.

Como era o único que ainda estava acordado, Shinji foi atender a porta. Ao abrir-la, ele ficou chocado: Era seu pai que estava lá. Em todo esse tempo que estava na cidade, seu pai nunca fora visitá-lo.

- P-Pai.

- Shinji, tenho algo para lhe dar. – Gendo entregou a Shinji a foto que Yui lhe dera – Me desculpe por não lhe dar um presente de Natal melhor, mas eu não consegui achar nenhuma loja aberta agora.

- O-Obrigado pai.

- Eu não poso voltar no tempo e mudar o passado, Shinji. Mas posso melhorar o futuro a partir de agora... Me desculpe por tudo o que eu fiz Shinji.

Após ouvir isso, Shinji deu um forte abraço em seu pai.

- A partir de hoje eu serei um melhor pai para você. – Disse ele, retribuindo o abraço - Nunca mais farei você sofrer, Shinji.

Shinji sempre assistira filmes de Natal, onde aconteciam vários tipos de milagres, ele sempre achou que era apenas fantasia. Mas isso foi até hoje, milagres de Natal realmente existiam e ele estava tendo um agora mesmo.

E abraçados eles continuaram por um bom tempo.

**Fim**

* * *

**OMAKE: **

Ele ouviu mais um barulho, desta vez, vindo de sua cozinha.

- Mas o que...?

Novamente ele escutou um barulho vindo de sua cozinha. Ele empunhou sua arma, calçou rapidamente seus chinelos e foi cautelosamente checar o que, _ou quem_, estava fazendo esses barulhos.

Chegando lá, Gendo teve uma grande surpresa. Em sua cozinha estava um curioso ser que emanava luz de sua cabeça.

- Quem é você? – Perguntou Gendo, apontando sua arma para ele.

- Ebenezer Scrooge, eu sou o Espírito dos Natais Passados... Eu vim aqui para fazer você se arrepender de... –

- Er... Conto errado, camarada – Gendo o interrompeu.

- Opa, me desculpe amigo. – Disse o espírito, enquanto deixava o apartamento.

Gendo voltou ao seu quarto balançando a cabeça, em um sinal de reprovação.

* * *

**OMAKE 2:**

Ao chegar ao apartamento de Katsuragi, Gendo deu três batidas na porta. Após alguns instantes a porta se abriu. Era Misato, ela estava visivelmente alcoolizada.

- Comandante Ikari? – Ela levou um susto – O que você faz aqui? É uma emergência?

- Não é nada disso, eu apenas vim conversar com Shinji. Eu vim me desculpar por tudo àquilo que eu fiz com ele.

- Você veio se desculpar com ele?

- Sim.

Misato ficou um tempo o encarando, ela estava chocada. Ao recobrar a consciência, ela fechou a porta na cara de Gendo.

- Ritsuko tem razão, eu devo maneirar na bebida... – Misato começou a andar até seu quarto – Eu estou bebendo tanto que estou começando a ter alucinações.

* * *

_Espero que tenham gostado._

_Obrigado a todos que leram._

_Um Feliz Natal e um Próspero Ano Novo para todos!_


End file.
